jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: The Movie
JeremyToons (originally supposed to be called The JeremyToons Movie, also known in Japan as Jeremy: Greatest Movie Ever! (ジェレミー：グレイテストムービーエヴァー, Jeremī: Gureitesutomūbīevu~ā) is a 1996 American animated-adventure comedy film based on the series of the same name. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox, Fox Animation Studios, Film Roman, and Jeremy Studios. In this film, that non-zombie dog named Brandy, has a plan to ruling Jeremyville, so Jeremy going on a long and epic journey to stop Brandy from ruling Jeremyville. The film was released in theaters on July 19, 1996, and on home video on October 16, 1996. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, M&M'S, Walmart, and Burger King, which decorated various of its franchises with 9-foot (2.7 m) Jeremy inflatable figures. JeremyToons received very positive reviews, and was a box office hit. Plot Jeremy looks at the stars in the sky, he thinks about a another friends that a boy transform into a girl. The next day, he just meet a zombie dog named Randy, he having fun with her. When Jeremy go to his house, Randy saw her grave, she was non-zombie dog, she now turning evil and rename is Brandy again. Meanwhile, Jeremy in the forest, when he see Brandy, but she stole some stuff from viruses store. Brandy tell Jeremy she will ruling Jeremyville and about a boy transform into a girl named Mason/Mia, she running away. Jeremy going to talk to his friends, Larry and Jay, he going on to adventures to find Mason/Mia to help him safe Jeremyville, but a planet named Planet Sprocket appears out of nowhere, Jeremy has go on adventures to find Mason/Mia to help him safe Jeremyville. Fries saw Plant Sprocket look like a Death Star, Fries will going to the adventures, with Firey and Little Guy. Meanwhile, AntiGirls24 originally planned to rule Jeremyville all be herself, but she team up with Brandy to rule Jeremyville and takeover the world. Jeremy enjoys taking a long walk, but he falls into cliff, until he find Mason/Mia, Jeremy tells them to go on adventures, they will join. When Fries, Firey, and Little Guy are bored, they gonna to eat sandwich, but Jeremy took Peanut Butter. Meanwhile in AntiGirls24's Evil Lair, Brandy has made a Evil Super Duper Robot 2000, she said it will destroy Jeremy, Mason/Mia, and other cartoon character. That night, Jeremy is reading the comic book with Mason/Mia, but they goes to bed. After they went to bed, Fries, Firey, and Little Guy feel tired, they fall asleep. The next day, in Jeremyville, Bella asked Dr. Bob says "Where is Jeremy?", Dr. Bob don't know, he was gone in days. Dr. Bob and Bella asked Jay, he tells them he has going on to adventures to find Mason/Mia on the Planet Sprocket, along with Fries, Firey, and Little Guy. Bella missed Jeremy. Meanwhile, Fries, Firey, and Little Guy still going an adventure, King Pig appears and he want to join them. Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself * Tom Kenny as Larry and Steve * Spencer Klein as Jay * Chevy Chase as Mason * Thora Birch as Mia * Lisa Ortiz as Miles "Talis" Power * Bella J. as Bella, and Randy * Steve G. as Dr. Bob * Tara Strong as AntiGirls24 * Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedeghog * Michael Huang as Firey and Fries * Barūn Kameyama as Super Duper Robot 2000 * Taylor Grodin as OJ * Robert Stainton as Little Guy * Mala M. as Malachi * Francesca Marie Smith as Leslie McGroarty * Frank Welker as Itsy Production Development of JeremyToons (film) began in 1993,. Jeremy Carpenter had an idea to make a movie based on the series, JeremyToons. In late 1994, While the Fox and Jeremy Studios staff working on Comedy TV: 2nd Channel, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was "The JeremyToons Movie" and the plot was when Jeremy and his friends were lost in the forest, they will get way out of here, but, that plot was changed and production was overhauled in September 1995 and the title was changed to JeremyToons. Also, Evil Bella was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Brandy, and the plot was redone using the plot for a scrapped TV movie that year, Jeremy and the Missing Adventures. The film was originally rated G by the MPAA, but Paul Germain, the creator of Rugrats, felt that the film was not for younger children due to violence, so it was later re-rated PG. While he was working on the film, Geo G. took over JeremyToons on its Season 14 until the film was complete. The home video DVD (released on 1999) and VHS (re-released on 2001) release contains a Island Zara short, "Zara's Diary". Trailers * A teaser trailer for the film was released on June 30, 1995, and was attached to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Comedy TV: 2nd Channel and Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. * The first theatrical Trailer for the film was released on November 22, 1995, and was attached to Toy Story and Balto, the second trailer was released on March 29, 1996, and was attached to All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and James and the Giant Peach, and the third trailer was released on May 17, 1996, and was attached to Flipper. * A TV Spot was also aired on June 9, 1996 Release Attached short film Attached to JeremyToons is the Academy Award nominated short Boing, directed by Adam Katz. Home media Main article(s): JeremyToons (film)/Home Video The film was released onto VHS and Laserdisc on October 16, 1996 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment featuring the Boing, and all-new short film, Fries n' Firey, along with Sony Wonder (who is distributor of JeremyToons) releasing an alternate version, and later re-released on August 14, 2001. The DVD was released on May 13, 1999 with in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions a special THX edition with DTS sound, a look at the next JeremyToon, The Larry Show, 13 JeremyToons episodes (13 from each of the 14 seasons), galleries, a feature showing the making of the film, 3 JeremyToons short film (Rock & Toon!, How Jeremy hates AntiGirls24?, and Larry gets Nuts), short film called, Boing, Fries n' Firey and Bunny, and trailer for 20th Century Fox films. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on March 22, 2011, containing an all-new short Bella's Rival and a DTS version of Fries n' Firey. on May 25, 2013, the movie was re-released as part of JeremyToons 30th Toon Year DVD pack, along with Bella's 1st Movie, The Jay and Steve Movie, JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, The Jeremy Team Movie, The Adventures of Jay (film), and JeremyToons Cartoon Crossover. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D on December 2, 2013, along with JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. IMAX Release On August 1, 2003, JeremyToons was eventually given an IMAX release. This release adds a new intro scene with Jeremy, and three deleted scenes were reinstated and eventually animated by the people from the Film Roman unit. 3D Re-release A 3D re-release for the film was in theaters on July 26, 2013, to celebrating Jeremy Universal 30th Anniversary. Blu-ray release The Blu-ray version for the film was released on March 22, 2011, and then re-released on October 10, 2013. Transcripts Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Video games Main article(s): JeremyToons (1996 video games) A video game based on the film, was released as the same year. It was developed by "Balls" and Fox Interactive and published by Jeremy Computer Interactive. It was released on the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, SNES, Sega Genesis, Game Boy, Game Gear, and Greeny Arcade. Soundtrack Main article(s): JeremyToons (film)/Soundtrack 2 soundtracks were available. The 1st one was Music From the Movie and More, and the other is a score album by Mark Mothersbaugh. Sequels In March 2013, Jeremy said that it is possible that the series could see sequels of JeremyToons (film). In October 2015, 20th Century Fox announced that JeremyToons 2 will be scheduled on July 20, 2018. Taylor Grodin work on the script for the sequel. Later that day, he announced that JAB3 Pictures had signed a contract with Hasbro to use My Little Pony characters in the film.Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia